Light Games
by ScarletDrake
Summary: Robin loves the dark, but hates the light. Can Starfire change his mind and show him just how much fun the light can be? Sequel to The Shadow Games.


Hi, guys.

The long awaited sequel is... **_HERE!_**

You know I really didnt meant to take this long, it's just... well okay, I have no excuse. It's just that I've been busy.

But it's here and its for you, so ENJOY!

* * *

He was shy. He was quiet. He thrived in the dark. And he liked it that way.

Darkness. A place where emotion and feelings and complication didn't exist. The dark was dark, and that was that. No long, drawn out speech. It was simple. The way he liked it.

Laying face down in his bed, he knew the moment he wasn't asleep. His body entered full alert and his senses keened, listening for what had awoken him.

His bedroom door swished open and he could hear at least three different gaits of walks. One soft and quiet. One loud and heavy. And one that kept changing, seemingly over excited.

He tried to go back to sleep, knowing it was only Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. If Starfire was with them, she was flying. Not uncommon.

"Geez, its dark in here." he heard Beast Boy say. His version of whispering, clearly noneffective and in need of work.

"What do expect from a nocturnal bird?" Raven asked, "He likes it dark like this. If it were his choice, he'd be in it all day."

"Its creepy," Beast Boy said, his voice quivering for effect. "Besides, it's too cold in here."

"He is under the blankets." Starfire said.

Robin's side twitched at her voice and he pushed down the thought of sitting up, just so he could see her. Dark. Simple. That was what he was. He didn't need to complicate this unsubdivided fact with..._feelings. _He was a loner. He'd only tint her with his darkness. She was too light to be his match, anyway.

"Hardly," Raven said, "the only thing actually under the blanket is his back."

"And half of that one leg," Beast Boy pointed out. "It's so weird seeing him like that. He looks so...normal."

"Besides," Starfire continued, "the dark is not so bad."

"That's a lot coming from you, little lady," Cyborg spoke, "After the week of chores you and Robin did after that little 'Shadow Games' fiasco, id think you were done with the dark."

"You know what we should do?" Beast Boy said, cutting into the conversation.

"Don't even think about it," Raven warned.

"He'll kill you, B. Just saying."

Cyborg had barely got the sentence out his mouth before Robin heard his curtain rings rattle, and suddenly, his eye lids were filled with light. He shut his eyes tighter. Even with them closed, they still burned.

He growled, hoping one of them had the courtesy to shut the curtains back.

"Hey, B?" Cyborg asked, "Since Robin's growling and all, which probably means certain death for you, can I have that Kit-Kat you saved in the freezer?"

"It doesn't even look liked these things have been opened before," Beast Boy said, ignoring Cyborg. "Look, its dust on them!"

"We better leave," Raven said, heading out on her own, "We've woken him. Now lets let him get his pants on."

"Leave it to Robin to have boring, black underwear." Beast Boy muttered, following Raven out.

The door swished shut and Robin finally heard silence. But now, his curtains were open. There was no way he could get back to sleep with it so...light.

_Ugh_. The light. Dreadful thing. So cheery and happy and bright. Sickening, really.

He sat up, prepared to start his morning exercising. 100 push-ups. 100 sit ups. 100 pull-ups, off the back of his (now reinforced closet). And 15 minutes of stretching. The perfect warm-up.

But upon sitting up, he realized he hadn't been as alone as he had thought.

Standing there, as bright and cheery as the sun itself, stood Starfire.

Well, not _all _bright things were bad.

"Would you like your curtains drawn back?" she asked, already making her way back to his window.

The only _truly _concerned one with what _he _actually wanted.

"Nah, its fine, Star," he shrugged, discreetly covering up his un-pantsed legs. "I should be up anyway."

"But we fought long and hard last night," she said, trying to reason with _him _to go back to sleep, "Surely you are still tired."

"You fought just as hard," he countered, "Besides, I already slept in, by an hour. Its 7 already."

"_I _did not get all of those children single-handedly out of the burning orphanage," she argued.

"Neither did I. I just made sure they were out. It's not like I carried them."

She seemed to think about that. She opened her mouth, seemingly to counter something else, but shook her head.

"Very well," she said, finally, "I shall leave you to dress."

And with that, she was gone. Leaving him alone in his overly bright room. No one, but maybe Raven, understood his hate of the light. But at least Raven's room didn't face the east. The sun rose right into Robin's room. That was one of the reasons he kept his curtains closed.

When he was a kid, he loved the light. Loved everything about it. Loved being in it, in the circus. Loved being the center of attention. Loved the sun and lamps and lights. At one point in time, he was even...dare he say it...afraid of the dark.

But now, as a nearly forgotten orphan, the light was the last thing he needed. It had too many problems. Too much complication. It showed too much information and didn't hide him nearly as well as the dark did.

It was a waste of resources.

Getting up, he did his exercises and timed himself as he got dressed. About a half hour later (one of his personal bests) he left his room and made his way down the way-too-bright hallway. The sun, still rising on his side of the tower, spilled in through the high windows, bathing everything in bright colors.

_Yech. _The worst time of the day. Sunrise. Dusk and night was more of his style.

With all the brightness and light, he supposed he should have known Starfire would be nearby. As he rounded the corner, he happened to look up, noticing her sun bathing in one of the windows.

He waited for her to notice him. Ever since that night he had accidentally snuck up on her and she had let out a full-fledged attack, he had taken to allowing her time to see him before speaking or making any noise. That night, she had been scared and a bit confused. He did _not _want to go against her when she was fully awake and full of energy.

Leaning against the wall, he cleared his throat, and smiled as she whipped around to him. She gave him a playful look

"Must you always do the toes tipping?" she asked, and he had to contain his laughter at the phrase.

"I wasn't tip-toeing," he said, as they both continued down the hall, "I guess I'm just quiet is all."

"Is that an extended version of rule number one?" she asked, jokingly.

The rules. Of course. The both of them had taken to mentioning the Shadow Games nearly all of the time. Though the jokes and phases had been part of a little game he made up, the rules were real and the phases were true to his life style. The punishment, though, that the rest of the team had thrown at them was cruel.

An entire week of getting up at the crack of dawn to clean, sweep, mop, do the dishes, make breakfast, prepare Raven's tea, wash Beast Boys dirty clothes, and shine Cyborg's spare parts was excruciating. He had to of washed the T-car at least 15 times. The smell of camomile nearly made him vomit now. And _never, _ever, ever, would he ask about the dark stains in Beast Boys underwear.

"Not this time," he said lightly, despite his dark thoughts, "No, that's just my amazing ninja feet."

"I was not aware ninjas had different feet." she said, her head tilted.

"Well, no, they really don't. I guess it's just an expression that expresses really quiet feet."

"I see," she said, nodding, "Well, would your 'ninja-feet-that's-not-quite-different-from-regular-feet' care to join me on the roof? The day seems glorious to watch the sunrise."

He was tempted to say no. Say that the sunrise wasn't really his thing. That watching the brightest, lightest, thing in the world, really didn't amuse him. But instead, he did the thing he knew would do him in, and looked in her eyes.

Her big, green, innocent eyes that thought every rain drop and bird and blade of grass was natures greatest wonder. And all he could do was nod and follow her like an obedient dog. Hypnotized by her beauty and enhancement. She could tell him to jump off the side of the tower and not only would he jump without a moments notice, but he'd throw himself, swan diving with a big, stupid grin on his face. Just happy he had done something she had asked him to.

He was that pathetic.

Or maybe, he just trusted her like that. Yes, he preferred thinking about trust and not some lovesick puppy that was willing to do anything for her smile.

He ignored the suggestive nods from Beast Boy and Cyborg, who had stopped fighting over what to make for breakfast just to smirk at him and Starfire, who were climbing the stairs to the roof. Raven merely looked over the book she was reading, her eyes alight with mirth. Or as he saw it, her dark way of teasing.

The moment Starfire opened the roof door, a warm summer breeze swept through. Starfire giggled, but he just groaned. She did a little twirl on the roof, 'Happy to be Alive' written all over her face. 'Wish We Could be Doing Something Else', written all over his.

He didn't mind spending time with her. Actually loved it. Sought her out for it. But their love of light and dark differed immensely. He had thought the Shadow Games might tone down some of the light-love she had such abundance of, but really, it only made her appreciate it more.

At least she wasn't afraid of the dark anymore, though.

"Please try to enjoy it," she said, and he noticed that she was looking right at him.

Alerts went off in his head. He was in a venerable position. Looking right at her, as she looked back at him. _The eyes, _he warned himself, _stop looking in her eyes!_

He smiled for her, "I am enjoying this,"

"No," she countered, "You are not. I am aware you do not particularly like the light."

"There's nothing wrong with the light. It's good for the planet."

"But not for you, yes?"

He huffed, crossing the roof to sit on the edge. _Don't jump, _he jokingly reminded himself, _she didn't ask._

"Without any light, there would be no darkness." she said, teasing him.

All he could do was put on his sulking face. She was right, and she knew it. She had used his earlier quote, changing it around a bit. She knew he couldn't go against his own word.

"But why in such abundance?" he countered, poorly mimicking her voice.

"I suppose that it just the way things are," she mimicked back.

He laid back, laughing quietly at her imitation of him.

"Question," he said turning to her.

"Shoot it," she said, leaning back beside him.

"That's 'shoot' and alright. You know the punishments we got for the Shadow Games, right?"

"I recall."

"Do you think it was worth it?"

"The Games or the punishment?"

"Both."

He could see her thinking about it. Just one of the things he loved about her. She always thought things through. Always gave her honest opinion about things.

"I do." she said after a moment, "Though the punishments were a bit harsh, I see why they were dealt. But I believe the Games were fun, and had I had the choice, id do them again."

He smiled to himself. A great answer if he could say so himself. He had gotten her in a bit of trouble, but no one, _no one, _could stay mad at her for long. Everyone forgave and forgot. Even laughed about it now. Of course, he had to install new hallway lights and no one would go down any hallway when they weren't sure where he was. But it was a small price for making Starfire happy. He'd do it again, too.

"Good." he told her, "I'd do it again, too."

"You are aware though," she said, sitting up to look at him, smiling brightly, "the Shadow Games was more of your style."

"Yeah." he said, not even bothering to correct her term 'you are aware' with 'you know'.

"And even though it was mostly against my will, I had the fun."

"Right." he said, now wondering where she was headed with this.

"And at that time, I did not like the dark...a little like you do not like the light."

And thus he now knew. Of course he should have expected it. She always had a way of getting back at him for the simplest of things in the simplest of ways.

Like the time he accidental used her shampoo and went back the next day to find she had 'accidentally' used all of his on Silkie and put old orange juice in the bottle, cutely claiming that it smelled good. Or that time he had washed one of her skirts with his green pants, staining it, and later found all his white boxers had been clearly washed with something purple.

The list went on. He, and he alone, knew her darker side. If you could call underwear staining dark at all. She was sneaky, and now, with her new 'Shadow Games' knowledge, he had to be on the lookout for her.

But that did nothing to help with his current situation. He knew where she was headed and was not particularly happy with the coming outcome. Smart of her to make her point before her actual point was made.

Touche.

"Star," he started, "I know where your going with this and-"

"One day," she said, her hands intertwining in her classic begging stance, "I just require you to take a mere single day off."

"You know I never got a chance to finished those files from-"

"We shall do them tomorrow. I shall help you. I do the promising."

"I believe you, I just-"

And then she pouted.

Oh the pout. That devilish pout. She could move mountains with that pout. Start the rain with one quiver of the lips. That pout would do him in one day. He was sure of it.

His lips twitched, just on the verge of saying yes. That one look was all it took and she knew it. Of all the time he had known her, he had never, not even once, said no to that pout.

But it was time to man up. He had to stand firm. Say no to her for once. This was what Batman had warned him about. This was the dangers of a woman. He needed to get a grip. _Get a grip. _Avoid the eyes and _**Get. A. Grip. **_He could do this. Just had to hold firm. Was it hot? Why was he sweating?

He watched as she turned crestfallen, seemingly giving up. She looked truly crushed that the 'look' hadn't affected him. And his entire ego deflated.

He sighed loudly, "Maybe, one day wouldn't kill me-"

She crushed him in one of her bone-murdering hugs smiling brightly, before standing and running back inside the tower.

He lay there for a moment. Feeling crushed and broken and achy, but completely content and happy with life. Now they both shared the 'Happy to be Alive' words written across their foreheads. Yes, that one sentence had changed all his plans for the day. Pushed so many important things to the side. Kicked so many duties away. And yet, he still lay there, smiling giddy and jubilantly.

Oh yeah, he was pathetic.

He stood up, finally, wincing at the movement. Next one on one training he had with her would focus on strength restrain. This was just ridiculous.

He headed back to the tower, randomly recalling all of the times they had meaninglessly pranked each other. Like the time she left the bathroom light on and locked the door, even when she wasn't inside. She had given him water after water, and when he finally couldn't take it any longer, he left to use the bathroom, only to find it locked and someone 'seemingly' inside. He had knocked for about 10 minutes, needing to go so bad he couldn't even walk to another bathroom. He had been near tears when she finally told him no one was inside.

Or the time he had claimed Silkie had locked himself in the oven and got the buttons stuck on broil. She hadn't even gone to try to save him, instead, she just stood and cried._ Not one of his proudest moments. _When he had tried to comfort her, hugging her and telling her it was a joke, she had told him, still crying, that she knew and that she had just put Silkie to bed a few minutes earlier.

Crying on demand. Something she explained was one of a princess's best assets. Facial expressions. She mastered them.

The moment he opened the towers doors, the smell of food hit him. He didn't need anything else to tell him breakfast was ready. He was halfway down the stairs when Starfire ran into him, tossing them both down the stairs. He caught himself with balance and she used her flight, smiling sheepishly at him.

But quickly, she grabbed his arm.

"You must hurry, Robin," she said, dragging him the hall, "Something is occurring that I believe you will find quite humorous."

He hadn't even made it to his usual seat (right next to her of course) before everything began to make sense.

Raven stood, a camera in her hand watching amusingly and Cyborg looked at the plate of tofu in front of him and Beast Boy looked at the meat pile in front of him.

"Whats going on?" Robin asked, slightly amused at the boy's faces.

"Well," Raven explained, "As always, Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting about meat and non-meat and why the other should eat each others food, when Starfire had the brilliant idea that because they are so insistent on food switches, that they try each others food. So Beast Boy is going to eat meat, and Cyborg is going to eat tofu."

"Is that thing recording?" Robin asked.

"Absolutely." Raven responded, "Now, boys, the rules are simple. Just eat the bite I provide for you. You are neither allowed to vomit it nor spit it out. You must chew and swallow. No liquids to wash it down for 20 minutes."

Robin looked to Starfire. Her hands were crossed and she smiled pleasantly. He scoffed. She was too sneaky for her own good. She made this evil plot of hers seem as if it were the sweetest thing on Sesame Street. She knew Cyborg had nightmares about tofu. And that Beast Boy was extremely sensitive to meat products.

"You're a sneaky minx, you know that?" he whispered to her, quite certain she had no idea what he meant.

That, was certainly a slip up in his words. He hoped she forgot that word before she had time to look it up. He focused on the hilarious drama unfolding in front of him, trying to forget calling his _best friend _a minx.

"Raven," Beast Boy complained, "That's too much."

"Shut up, grass stain," Cyborg said bitterly, "It is not. Look how much I got on _my_ fork!"

"That's hardly a mouth full."

"It's too much is what it is."

Raven pushed a bit of egg, sausage, bits of bacon, and a piece of pancake (whole milk and more eggs included) on Beast Boys fork. That was about the equivalent to the gray glob on Cyborg's fork. Already, the two looked like they wanted to vomit.

"Alright," Raven said, the camera firmly back in her hands. "Eat in 3. 2. 1. Now."

Both boys simultaneously stuffed the forks in their mouths, their eyes immediately bugging. Beast Boy had real, legitimate, tears in his eyes. The fork that was in his hand flapped around ferociously as he tried to chew his food without being sick.

Cyborg on the other hand, was trying to swallow without chewing, not even caring that that was against the rules. He held his head back, his head bobbing back and forth like a turkey as he tried to force the food down without letting his tongue touch it.

Raven smiled, the happiest of emotion she could possibly allow. The camera shook a bit in her hands as she tried to retain her laughter. Both boys where hoping around, each turning different colors with the lack of oxygen. The problem would be fixed if they would both just chew and swallow.

Robins head was thrown back as he laughed. He couldn't remember the laugh time his breath was obscured from laughing so hard. He just ended up clapping, like a retarded seal, because he couldn't breathe and therefore, no noise was coming from him.

Even Starfire, the planner and now guilty one, laughed. Her sides were hurting and her face was turning red with the lack of oxygen. It was just too funny. She couldn't take it.

Finally, both boys gave in. Beast Boy pushed down any vomit that threatened to come up and chewed up the meat and Cyborg finally used his tongue and teeth, swallowing the tofu. Both boys stuck out there tongue, counting down the minutes until they could wash the tastes out with water.

Raven walked around them, trying to get the film at another angle. She put the camera in the hold of her powers and held Beast Boy in her grip, stopping him from drinking from the sinks faucet. She caught Cyborg too, who tried to sneak around her while she was busy holding Beast Boy.

Robin was still laughing, his breaths coming in short pants, when Starfire grabbed his arm and pulled him from his seat.

"Come" she said, leading him down the hall and away from the kitchen, "I have planned our whole day!"

Suddenly, all laughing ceased. _Scary. _Just plain scary. That sentence 'whole day planned'. Scary. Two things were wrong with it. A) He did _not _like people planning things for him. And B) He loved her, he really did, but doing what she usually did all day...? He was going to lose his mind. If she asked him to pick just _one _flower he was pulling out of this. One _frolic _and he quite. No pout could _ever _make him frolic and pick flowers. Not gonna happen.

"We must change first," she said, pushing him in his own room and following.

No costumes either. There was no way she could get him into some princess suite or something. He realized now, he should of set some guidelines. Some rules of pride he refused to go against. But then, she hadn't refused anything when he did _his _games. Surely she used that as leverage.

But he watched, as she carelessly went through his drawers, as if it were the most normal thing on earth. She tossed him back a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans, then contemplated on whether he should leave his mask on or put on a pair of glasses.

She seemed as if things were under control, so, hesitantly, he went into his bathroom to change. He reached up his hand, catching something by reflex. When he looked, he realized she had chucked a pair of his shades at him. Well, she had made up her mind.

Turning around, she was speaking rapidly on her communicator to Raven.

She had gone through his _drawers _…and, she chucked his own glasses at him_. _She could have seen his underwear, or his private laptop that he used to communicate with the batcave or keep his private villain profiles on. But, she hadn't seen any of that. He wondered how she could be so nonchalant. He'd pass out if someone told him he'd have to go through her drawers.

Peaking out the bathroom, fully dressed, he saw her sitting on his bed, seemingly deep in thought. It struck him a bit that she was dressed as well. Dark jeans and a purple tank top. While she smiled brightly at him, he was still trying to figure out how she, a princess, could get dressed faster than him, someone trained by the dark knight.

"Come," she said, grabbing his arm and leading him out his room, "Our 'Light Games' begins now."

She led him, full speed, down the hallway and down to the garage...taking the stairs. He figured she was too excited about her plans to remember the elevator. Which really scared him. What on earth did she have in store for him?

She led him to his own bike before skipping off the wall to get two helmets. He patiently got on his bike, waiting for her. Obviously, since they were in civilian wear, they couldn't be seen flying across town.

Pressing a few buttons, his R emblem switched inside out, revealing just black material. A boy, let alone Dick Grayson, couldn't be seen riding Robin's motorcycle. Not a smart move.

Starfire skipped back over, two helmets in hand, but held hers, instead of getting on like she normally did.

"What?" he asked, as she shuffled her converse sneakers. "Whats wrong?"

Another shuffle, "Well," she started, "Our destination is a surprise."

"And..."

"How will it be a surprise if you drive us?"

"Well I...oh," he said, realization setting in. Of course, he hadn't thought about that.

"I have an idea," she said, her hands clasped and eyes gleaming.

"Alright..." he said, unsure about her smile.

She flicked her wrist, motioning for him to scoot back. His eyebrows furrowed, he did, allowing her room to slide in in front of him.

"I shall drive!" she said, excited.

"Oh no," he said, lifting her up out the seat by her waist, "Not gonna happen."

"But you are literally, right behind me. Nothing shall go wrong, and if it does, you are within arms reach to take over."

He stood there, bold legged because of standing over the bike, and arms full. Let her ride his bike? Or not let her ride his bike? The true question was, did he really _trust _her enough to let her drive his bike. She was right. He _was _right behind her. He could easily reach around her slender waist to take control at any given time. But what if he didn't have time to react? Motorcycle accidents are no joke. He could get them both hospitalized within a few seconds of leaving the tower. It could be worse.

Was it worth it? Could he just let her have control of both of their lives. Was he, as always, overreacting and blowing this thing way out of proportion?

He sat down, letting her waist go. How could he give in to her when he hadn't even seen her face? No lip quiver, shake of the voice, or even bright eyes had swayed his decision. Pathetic.

"Alright," he said, grabbing his helmet from where he had put it down and slipping it on, "You can drive, but you have to listen carefully."

She squealed, half turning to hug him. "Show me how it works. It looks hard."

"Really," he said, "this isn't as hard as it looks. First, put your foot on the gear shift, it'll put this in first gear."

She found the gear rather easily, it was pushing on it the right way that she had trouble with. He had to give her credit for not kicking the thing off, though. After a few minutes, he just stood and pushed it down himself, the cycle suddenly roaring to life.

"Now," he said, his hands over hers on the throttles, "You just twist this throttle, and the motorcycle will move. Easy. We never _really _need to twist it all the way, unless of course, there is an emergency. Even on the highway, to obey the speed limit, we'll only need to twist it about half way."

His hands still over hers, he twisted the throttle a little, the motorcycle, obeying immediately and sliding forward. Even from behind her, he knew she was smiling. Motorcycles did that to people.

He slid his hands back, allowing them to rest on her wrists, and letting her control the speed. With the garage door open, she had a good stretch of road that led under the water and up to the street. It was good enough practice, even if it were few, dim lights that lit the path.

"You can go a little faster," he encouraged.

His hands flew back to the throttle, and he braked hard, when she twisted too much and too fast, the motorcycle jumping forwards at the motion.

"Never mind." he joked, "Take your time."

"How did you do that?" she asked, ignoring his joke, "Stop, I mean."

_Duh. _An important thing about the motorcycle. Stopping (something very handy to know about), was a bit complicated.

"Alright," he said, jokes aside, "See this?"

She nodded at the brakes.

"You just grab this, downshift to first, that's the thing we stepped on, and hit these rear brakes."

She nodded, but he knew she'd want practice on it.

"Lets just try it." he said, twisting the throttle a bit, driving slowly into the tunnel. "So, lets say we're riding, and a little girl runs out into the street."

Starfire gasped at the sentence, and he couldn't help but smile at her sympathy for the imaginary girl.

"You've got just seconds to react and-" his sentence was cut off by her braking hard.

In reality, he expected to have to go over this again and again with her. He thought he'd have to explain over and over, and name all the parts on the bike for her.

"Is the girl unharmed?" she asked, half turning to look at him.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his sore chest, "She's fine."

"Then we may proceed?"

"Yeah, I think you've got the gist."

He slipped his arms around her waist (awkwardly, albeit) as she reached for the throttle again. This time, she eased into a faster speed, the lights flying past his vision seeming different. He never really got to see this. He was always too occupied with driving.

In a flash, they exited the tunnel and came out one of the alleyways and out into the street. He was amazed, to say the least, with her driving. She leaned into her turns, was aware of her surroundings, and even weaved in and out of cars. Maybe, she had actually learned some things when she rode with him.

A few blocks down, he allowed himself to relax. She was a pretty good driver. He rested his head on her shoulder, and leaned into her back. Riding behind someone on a motorcycle was a whole new way of riding. He hadn't done this since he was younger and had to ride behind Bruce.

He was so calm, enjoying looking at the passing shops and stores, that he caught himself falling asleep. He was that relaxed. He'd have to let her drive again one day. Maybe.

Neither of them said anything, the roar of the wind and the tranquility of the moment too fragile to break. He just rested, enjoying the feel of his back in the sun and watching as the city faded away.

The next thing he knew, she was shaking him awake. With his helmet visor down, the sun wasn't so harsh on his eyes, but the smell of saltwater was unmistakable. Lifting off his helmet, the ocean breeze ran through his hair, a motion he was about to do with his hands.

The beach. Obviously. The perfect place for a sun-lover to go to. He probably should have seen that coming before. He _really _didn't like the beach. With all the people and staring and hot sand and people trying to sell you ice cream. It was THE most boring place he could be. A complete waste of time. There was no way she could get him to enjoy _this. _

But, he promised to do this for her.

He stepped off his cycle, lending her a gentlemanly hand to help her off as well. He glanced around himself, realizing that they weren't at their normal beach spot. They weren't even near the boardwalk, it seemed. They had to be on the other side of beach entirely, or far away from where people normally associated.

No people around. A certain bonus. She took his hand, leading him down a barely worn down path and towards a bright and sunny part of the hidden beach. Rephrase: a bright and _very _sunny part of the hidden beach.

"This is my favorite spot of thinking," she told him, "I fly over it often, but very few times can I stop by."

He was instructed to take off his shoes, much against his protest before she led him onto the sand. The hot, _very _hot, sand. His feet burn so bad he knew he'd get blisters on them. What was so great about the beach anyway?

The smell of salt was beginning to give him a headache, but right in the middle of the beach, she forced him to sit down.

"Are we just going to sit here?" he asked, already bored, "Because my butts already burning."

She just _shushed_ him, and sat beside him. He watched, curious as she crossed her legs in a classic meditative stance. He didn't want to disturb her, but if he was brought there to meditate, he was in for a very long day.

Suddenly, he was immersed in shade. He wasn't sure how, or where the umbrella that was now over him came from, but he was so happy to have a break from the shade that he hadn't even noticed the beach blanket arrive beneath him.

"Raven." Starfire said, casually. "She is brilliant, is she not."

"She got me out of the sun and that in itself is amazing."

He saw her make a face and knew that his reference to being out of the sun only made her more determined to make him like it. But sooner or later, he knew she'd have to face it. He just wasn't a light kind of guy. Some people you just couldn't change.

And speaking of changing. His eyes bugged as she stripped right in front of him. But he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she had a bathing suit on underneath he clothes. He hadn't really realized how much that had affected him until he realized how fast his heart was beating and how rapid he was breathing.

"Did Raven forget your suit?" she asked, innocently.

He wasn't sure what that meant, but knowing Raven, she would probably do something she knew would bother him. Going out on a whim, he peaked under his own pants, rolling his eyes when he was in his swimming shorts. She was so hearing about that later.

He was just imagining what he'd say to Raven, in the process of removing his outer clothes, when he was pulled from his stupor and yanked into the air. Instinctively, he grabbed Starfire's hand, but as he dangled in thin air, he caught a sneaky look from her. And suddenly, he was hanging over the ocean water.

The _cold, _ocean water.

"Starfire," he warned, but his voice didn't come out as demanding and assertive as he needed it to be. "Don't,"

"Don't what?" she asked, smiling as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know what I mean. Don't drop me."

"Drop you?"

"No, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Drop me."

"Okay."

And he suddenly was neck high in ocean water that really wasn't as cold as he expected.

"The sun warms the water quite a bit, yes?" Starfire said, floating just in front of him, clearly having dropped with him.

"It's still cold," he sulked, but not much pout backed up his cause. The water actually felt pretty good, and though he couldn't find anything bad to say about the situation, the only thing good was that he was there with Starfire.

"Consider this Light Games Rule Number 1," she smiled, "The light can make even dark and cold things seem nice."

He mumbled something and she just laughed.

"You are just grumpy," she said, poking him in the chest.

"Now why would I be grumpy?" he smirked "Could it possibly be because you dropped me 20 feet into the ocean?"

She turned her head from him for a moment, her face a mixture of embarrassment and proudness. He loved that face.

She turned back, looking at him for a moment. Just stared at his face. She always did that, or at least all of the times he didn't have his mask on, which was few. Though she had never seen his eyes before, she always looked at him as if she could. And that didn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it would. It actually made him happy to think that she wanted to know more about him. Wanted to see his eyes. They were best friends after all. Maybe even closer than she was to Raven. Or Beast Boy was to Cyborg.

But then again, how could he say he and her were best friends, when he didn't even trust her with his eye color? Though she argued otherwise, he knew those feelings of his would never change. And if he ever wanted to move forwards with her, even if that went against all that Bruce had ever taught him, he would need to trust her sometime.

He had made his decision.

"Hey Star?" he asked, hiding the tremble in his voice, "Do me a favor?"

"Of course," she beamed at him, ready to do whatever he asked.

"Take these," he said, sliding his glasses off, "And throw them on the beach."

Mouth agape, she stared at him, but tossed the glasses over her shoulder. Even from far out in the water, he could see that they landed right next to his stuff. Clearly, he had done a good job helping her tune her aiming skills.

She drifted towards him, her hands immediately going to the sides of his face. He wanted to hold her intense stare, but he felt his ears going hot already and didn't want her first time seeing his eyes to be ruined by his tomato appearance. So he ended up looking anywhere but at her. The water. His arms. The sky. But his flicking eyes focused back on her as she turned his head towards herself.

A slow smile made her way across her face and he couldn't help but mirror it. Now, he could _really _be himself with her.

"They are exquisite, but, why now, Robin?" she asked.

The name sounded weird without his mask on, but they had already taken a big step with the mask. Perhaps the name and story would come later. When he was ready and in a more private environment.

"Why not?" he asked.

His fingers purposefully brushed her stomach and made her let out a giggle. She put distance between herself and him, clearly giggling uncontrollably. He really didn't know why she even tried. She was always ticklish, and she knew that he knew that. It was normally just a matter of getting her to stay still long enough to inflict the tickling.

He sunk down, only his eyes staying above the water as he crept closer to her.

"Robin," she said, already starting to giggle, "Don't."

"Don't what?" he asked, coming up slightly to speak.

"Don't tickle me."

"Tickle you?" he asked, sinking down with a smile again as he saw realization dawn on her and she figured out what he was doing.

"Robin-" she trailed, her voice high, as she giggled like he was already tickling her.

He took that as his cue and sunk down under the water. He could see her legs kicking, as she spun around, looking for him. Swimming behind her, he came up tenuously and in a quick succession, tickled her stomach with fury.

She squealed in sheer surprise, totally unexpected him to come up behind her. She was laughing so hard that she ceased swimming and Robin had to support them both, and yet, Robin couldn't help but laugh at her too. He, himself, was hardly ticklish, but listening to her laugh like that only made him laugh harder. It was too contagious.

She pried at his hands, trying to force him to stop, but he just shifted to her sides and at that moment, all her strength was seemingly zapped. She had no energy to do anything but laugh hysterically. And oddly enough, the harder she laughed, the harder he laughed too.

He was almost surprised at himself. There really wasn't much to be laughing at and still, out in the bay of the ocean, just him and her, he was laughing as if the funniest thing on planet earth was happening right in front of him. As if he were actually enjoying being in the sun and doing nothing whatsoever. But he knew that wasn't possible. It just wasn't something he would normally be doing.

Something bumped his back and he froze, tickling and laughing stopping immediately. Starfire pulled away from him, still giggling madly, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, his eyes scanning the horizons.

"What wrong?" she hiccupped, a smile still on her face.

"Something bumped me," he said, see something move behind her.

"Something like what? An animal, do you think?" she was still smiling, even hiccuping, but she looked around as well.

"I don't know."

"Because there are dolphins all around here."

"Dolphins?" he asked.

Somehow, the thought of swimming around with dolphins was unnerving. Of course, he knew he was in the ocean and animals were all around. Sharks. Fish. Stingrays. But dolphins were misunderstood. Most people saw dolphins as happy, playful creatures. Most people didn't want to think about how smart they were and how coordinated their attacks might be. Dolphins were one of the most feared animals in the ocean. They were fierce.

"Do not look so cautious," Starfire smiled, swimming a circle around him, "The water here is shallow. Most animals would not risk coming near here."

"You know," he said, "Dolphins have this attack maneuver where they swim up in shallow water and-"

"Robin," she complained, pushing him playfully, "You are over thinking matters... like always. You are supposed to be relaxing. Enjoying the sun."

How could enjoy the himself when he knew killer dolphins were in the water?

"Perhaps you should try swimming with him." she suggested, and while he was about to retort with a widely unknown fact about dolphins, something struck him.

"Him?"

She nodded with her head behind him and he slowly spun around. Not 3 feet behind him was a killer dolphin. His shiny skin looked oily and a bit gross. He had a permanent looking smile that reminded him of the joker.  
"Just stay calm." he said, talking to not only Starfire, but himself and the dolphin as well.

"I am calm," she said swimming around him.

Without any fear, she pet the dolphins back.

Robin _acked, _nearly throwing himself on top of the dolphin to give her time to swim away.

"I named him Bubbles," she giggled, petting the dolphin, "He always comes when I get in the water."

"You _named _a killed dolphin _Bubbles_?"

"He is no killer," she said, indignant, "Bubbles is a good dolphin."

"Tell me then," he said, informally, "What does Bubbles eat?"

She huffed at him, already knowing where he was going. "Bubbles eats fish." she said, as if routinely.

"Would you say, Bubbles ate the fish cooked? Fried perhaps?"

"No, Robin. Bubbles had to _kill _the fish to eat it."

"Then I think that means Bubbles is a killer."

"But _you _eat fish too. Does that make you a murderer?"

"Depends on who you ask. Cyborg would say no, but Beast Boy would say yes."

She shook her head at him, but all Robin wanted was for her to fly them both out of that water before Bubbles turned human-craving.

And just on time, she held her hand out to him, like she always did when she flew him somewhere. He took it graciously, ready to leave, but instead of lifting out of the water, she pulled him to the dolphin and pressed his hand to the dolphins smooth skin.

He glared at her, but she just smiled.

"He is not attacking," she smiled.

"That's because he knows I'm on guard. Soon as I let it down though-"

"Wham, yes?" she said sarcastically, "You are now on the Bubbles the Dolphin seafood menu."

"You watch too much TV," he deadpanned, earning him an eye roll.

"Here," she said, moving his hand to Bubbles's fin, "Just hold here."

"Starfire," he said, obeying, "I don't know why-"

Suddenly, his words were turned to screams as Bubbles suddenly darted through the water. It felt as if the thing would never stop, but finally it slowed down. Robin was breathing heavy from the sheer amount of screaming he had done.

Starfire came over, riding her own dolphin.

"Who's that?" Robin spat, "Your friend Flipper?"

"His name is Willy," she said, letting Willy go and swimming over to him, "Had you not been screaming like a female, you may have enjoyed the ride."

He opened his mouth to defend his screaming pitch when he was sprayed in the face by water. Starfire covered her mouth, giggling, and it was then that Robin realized Willy had spit water at him. And... his mouth had been open.

"Please," she said, trying to hold in her laughing, "Just try the ride again. I am sure you will enjoy it if you try."

He was so close to saying no, but back when he had his 'Games', she hadn't said no. Not once. He'd feel like a complete jerk if he didn't do as she had done for him.

She grabbed onto Flipper or Bubbles or Willy, whichever one it was, and invited him on the same one. Hesitantly, he grabbed on to the fin and was immediately plunged under water. He shut his eyes tight, afraid he'd open them to see a dolphin ambush, but Starfire tapped him, and he forced his eyes open. Even under the water, she was smiling brightly and pointing below him.

From the surface, he hadn't realized how clear and crystal the water really was. But now that he could get a good look, he saw that the water was borderline invisible. And beneath it lay some of the most colorful coral patches he had ever seen. The thing about California was how hot it was, allowing all kinds of tropical fish to swim around. And although Flipper or Bubbles scared off most of them, a lot of the colorful ones went over, out of sheer curiosity.

He looked back to Starfire, who was twinkly with excitement and he couldn't help but grin back. The dolphin made a sudden jerk upwards, swimming until they reached the surface. Robin and Starfire took a deep breath before they were plunged back under the water.

Robin hadn't the slightest idea how she had possibly taught these wild dolphins not only to swim her around, but take her up for air as well. It was positively amazing. And so was his sight. Starfish and coral. The exotic fish and a few jellyfish. He was seeing the water-world like he had never seen it before. Before, swimming with dolphins would seem like a waste of time, but at the moment, if felt very much like riding a horse. A horse that swam underwater and took you to see the most brilliant things one could only dream to see.

After their 3rd time going up for air, Starfire pulled him off.

"He is probably tired," she said, petting whatever the dolphins name was, "I believe he has shown us enough for one day."

Honestly, he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to let go of the dolphin. He wanted to see more. Swim more. Swimming with them relaxed him even more than riding on his motorcycle. Which was just plain unheard of. Just feeling that warm water flow through his hair felt like flying. And not just flying. Gliding. Gliding across calmness. It felt beyond therapeutic.

"Come on," she said, breast-stroking over towards the shore.

He pouted, but followed. They both laid back in the sand for a while, drying off before they got their clothes back on.

"That was Phase 1" she grinned, "Get you to smile."  
"It was more colors than I've ever seen in one place," he told her, pulling his pants up, "How often do you do that?"

She shrugged, still smiling jubilantly, "Whenever I can, I suppose. When the weather allows and we are not busy."

"We _have _to do that again," he said, his glasses going back on his face, "You got to bring me back some day."

"I shall let you know the next time I come," she smiled.

He had enjoyed that thoroughly, and judging by the fact that she couldn't seem to stop smiling, he guessed she had a goo d time as well. But then again, knowing her, she probably just liked seeing him have fun, something he didn't get to do often.

He would have been surprised to see the umbrella and blanket gone, had he not known Raven had had a hand in the matter, but seeing the beach empty he felt as if it were a mirage. A secret. His and her, little secret. Just because Raven knew where to send beach toys, didn't mean she was planning on visiting. Besides, swimming with dolphins wasn't exactly her style. No, he would keep this secret paradise his and Starfire's secret.

Getting back on the motorcycle, Robin had to start it back up for her. After reminding her how to hit the brakes again, they were off to his next unknown destination.

He leaned into her back, enjoying the boardwalk flying by. Swimming with dolphins. Who would have thought he'd of liked that? He liked animals... just, the domestic kind... and maybe a few elephants. But wild animals, at least when they weren't Beast Boy, weren't exactly welcoming to him. But like she always did, Starfire opened his eyes to something completely new.

It wasn't long before she pulled over. Robin took off his helmet, and was met with a dirt path in front of him. Tall willow trees was on either side of the path, draping over the ground and swaying slightly with the breeze.

"We're not swinging with monkeys, are we?" he asked, receiving a giggle.

"No," she told him, "This is lunch."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but followed as she made her way down the dirt path, pushing away at some of the willows branches that brushed her.

"How do you find these places?" he asked, "This place is just short of hidden."

"I should like to call it Light Games Rule Number 2," she said, looking back to him smiling, "The light reveals beauty that is hidden. Besides, this is Phase 2."

"And what might that be?"

"All in due time."

They traveled for a little while longer in comfortable silence. Robin had to admit it, the scenery was beautiful. Willow trees in general were nice, but with the dirt path and light shining between its branches, it looked especially nice. He was completely captivated with the scenery that he hadn't even noticed she had stopped.

"Robin," she said lightly.

He stopped, turning to her and smiling sheepishly.

"We need these," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to a table that he had passed and hadn't even seen.

The table was full of jars and a few nets.

"We just need the jars," she said, putting a bunch of them in one of the two book bags that was under the table. Catching on, he grabbed the other bag and began stuffing that one too.

"And we need jars because...?"

"Because Beast Boy would love this." she said, shaking her head.

So... did that mean Beast Boy was phase 2? But what did Beast Boy have to do with anything? And hadn't she said something about lunch?

"Just follow me," she said, seeing his confusion, "I will show you."

Walking along, the willow trees began parting and suddenly gave way to a clearing. It looked more like a fairytale courtyard then anything. A stone path that lead to what looked like another path far across the courtyard. Neatly cut grass. Wild flowers. Rusted fountains and twittering birds.

But one thing remained the same: he was _not _going to frolic. She may have gotten him into the meadow, but he wasn't dressing up in a tutu and he was _not _going to frolic or pick flowers.

"Look," she said, coming towards him with a jar in her hand.

For a moment, the jar looked empty, but when he looked in closely, he could see that she had caught a small, purple butterfly. He hadn't even thought about the butterflies flying around.

"We're here to catch butterflies, aren't we?" he asked.

Well, it wasn't a tutu, but it was a step away.

"For Beast Boy," she nodded, "He always talks about wanting to fly with them. I figure that if we catch them-"

"He can release them and fly with them?"

"Exactly,"

He rubbed his temples, "Then isn't this a waste of time? We're catching them just so that he can let them go. Why not just bring him here anyway, there are plenty of butterflies, right here."

"That takes out the purpose," she said, trapping a blue butterfly. "Bringing him here wouldn't be the same, besides, the butterflies here don't flock like they would if they were in a new area."

Robin didn't say another thing. He was already negative about the situation and that wasn't fair to her. Putting his bag down, he randomly caught a butterfly and carelessly but it into the jar. He didn't even remember Beast Boy ever saying anything remotely like wanting to fly with butterflies. Robin supposed the feeling would be gratifying. If it was anything like swimming with dolphins then yeah, he could see how that would make someone happy.

Reaching out, he grabbed a green butterfly and shoved it into the jar. He just so happened to look in the jar and found that the first butterfly he had caught was dead. He made a face, looking to where Starfire was gleefully catching more butterflies.

He reached into the jar, letting out the new butterfly he had caught, and grabbed the dead butterfly, flicking it away before Starfire could see it and get upset. He could see that her jar was full of butterflies, but his was now empty. He just wasn't used to needing to be so gentle with things. He punched people out for a living, keeping a butterfly alive was entirely new to him.

Seeing an orange one come closer, he focused on not squashing it to death and guided it into the jar, closing the lid on it. For a few moments, he just looked at it flying in the jar, and for a second, he was captivated with it. How small it was and how pretty it looked.

"Second jar," Starfire called out joyously, grabbing another jar.

The competitive side of him came out instantly, and suddenly, he was catching butterflies left and right. He killed another one, accidentally, and forced himself to be more careful.

Finding a monarch, he couldn't help but look inside his full jar for a moment. He had always known butterflies were beautiful. They were just one of the things that always looked pretty, but seeing them up close and in his hand was something totally new. Totally different.

He was going to show Starfire the full jar he had when noticed that the butterflies in the courtyard where actually flocking around her. About a dozen was in her hair and even more where landing on her arms and shoulders.

She had never looked so beautiful.

Grabbing another jar, he decided to cash in and began picking them out of her hair.

"Cheater," she smiled, grabbing a few from her own arms, "These were my claims."

"You've got three jars already," he grinned, "I figured you could spare some."

They spent about another half an hour, just laughing with each other and catching the wild butterflies.

"They are one of my favorite animals," Starfire said, putting her full jars into her bag, "They are so free and gentle. They have next to none defenses."

"They have camouflage," Robin reminded her, zipping up his bag, "That counts."

"But it does not really do much."

"They could always stick to the shadows." he said with a smile.

"Perhaps," she said, carefully putting the bag over her shoulder, "But today, we are sticking to the sunny parts of earth."

Robin groaned, and Starfire giggled.

"Robin," she scolded, "The light is a wonderful place."

He didn't respond, knowing he'd say something to start an argument, but instead, slowly swung his bag over his back.

He followed Starfire, who walked to the other end of the courtyard, still marveling at the many butterflies that still flew around. They had barely made a dent in the population. For a swift second, Robin hoped the butterflies would somehow find their way back, so they could be reunited with the hidden paradise.

"I believe I may require your expertise," Starfire said, as they reached the other side of the courtyard.

Currently, Robin found himself standing at the beginning of what looked like a bushy, flowery, and happy maze. All cheerful and bright.

"Perhaps you can find our way out?" she suggested.

"Why don't we just go out the way we came?" he asked, but she gave him a look and he knew that wasn't part of the plan.

"Alright," he said, wordlessly getting her message, "A trick, for mazes, most of the time, if you put your right hand on the wall and just follow it, you'll get yourself out. You can't lift your hand up though and you have to turn whenever your right hand does."

With him leading the way, they began the trek through the maze.

It was mostly silent for a while, not that Robin minded. Though he felt the wild flowers, that clearly weren't very wild, was a bit much, the quiet was calming. He was sure he was getting sun burn too though, his skin being extremely sensitive, but even so, he was able to just enjoy being with Starfire. Although he couldn't possibly imagine what else she could have possibly planned, their were only so many things you could do in one day.

"Robin?" Starfire voiced, breaking his thoughts, "Might I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he told her, turning a corner where his hand led him.

"What is your favorite thing to do? Besides fight and protect the city... and train."

Robin paused for a moment. His favorite thing to do? Besides... training? He had never really thought about it. What else was there...?

"Swimming with dolphins...?" he asked, nearly unsure of himself.

She giggled at his uneasiness.

"Something else," she chided, "Something that means a lot to you."

"Hanging with you guys...?"

"Robin, something for yourself. Like Raven and meditation. Or Beast Boy and Cyborg and video games."

He knew she was looking for some deep answer. Some completely emotional reply that would somehow break him into tears and cause an emotional breakdown. But the truth was, all he ever knew was acrobatics and fighting. He was flipping before he could crawl. Walking on a tight-rope before he could walk on the ground. The circus people used to joke that he had been born up on a pedestal. But for his whole childhood, he had believed that. And even now, was that so un-daring for his parents to have tried something like that?

It was silent for a moment and Robin scolded himself for allowing the air to become uncomfortable between them. He knew that now, she was probably kicking herself for prying and probably thought she had done something wrong, but honestly, he didn't mind. She already knew more things about him than many people thought.

"Books." he said simply, pulling something from completely nowhere, trying to at least give her an answer, "I like books."

"What kind?" she asked, and even though her voice was calm, he knew she was ecstatic about this knew bit of information about him.

"Naturally, a mystery book. I remember," he said, thinking back, "When I was younger and used to... travel... with my parents, my mother used to read mysteries to me before I went to bed."

"They did not frighten you?" she asked, earnestly.

"No," he smiled back at her, "There was this one book, a series, I think, I loved it. I forget the title, but I know it was about a man who adopted these kids for money. When the kids found out he was crazy or something, they tried to get away, but the man kept killing their guardians and the kids kept ending up with him again."

"That sounds... scary." she told him, "You enjoyed that book? Even as a child?"

"I've been looking for it ever since." he told her, shaking his head, "Anyway, that answer your question?"

"Yes..." she said slowly, but he knew she was thinking more about it.

"Well, what about you? What do _you _like besides hanging with friends and protecting the innocent?"

"The stars." she said, as if she had already prepared her answer.

He was going to say something else, but his hand led him to turn another corner and he stopped just short of the clearing they had found. He was still staring in astonishment and still would have been, had Starfire not of squealed and pulled him to the clearing.

"You have found it!" she clapped joyously, leading him to the single table under what looked like a satin gazebo.

"Light Games rule number 3," she smiled, "Even the light, has its boundaries."

Shade! Oh, beautiful shade. He would have ran to the shade of the gazebo, had he not of remembered the butterflies in the back pack. He just settled on speed walking as balanced as he could.

He was still in what looked like a meadow, but the fountains here was replaced with pink, blossoming cherry blossoms and the stone walkways were replaced with draping weeping willows. And although the butterflies were still in abundance, they kept their distance.

Sitting at the lone table, he set his bag down, still looking around himself at what could only be described as an enchanted oasis. How did she find these places again?

"What phase is this?" he asked, hoping with his life that it wasn't arts and craft.

"No phase," she said, reaching under the table, "Lunch."

Pulling up a picnic basket, he realized for the first time, that he was starving.

* * *

The sun was far up in the sky by the time they finished lunch.

Robin was thoroughly full of sandwiches, chips, a few cookies and Gatorade.

"Phase 3, should begin soon." Starfire said, cleaning up the mess of napkins and empty bags.

"Another meadow stroll?" he asked, smiling and throwing out some napkins.

She huffed at him, mocking hurt, "Don't you wish to frolic with me?"

She let out a full laugh and he knew his face must have been indescribable. She bumped him with her elbow as they made their way out of the _clearly marked _exit. With his butterfly bag over his shoulder, he almost felt sad about leaving the paradise. Its captivated charm had almost began growing on him. Their was just something magical about it, although, he didn't doubt that the magic came from none other than Starfire herself.

With a mental good-bye to the haven, he followed Starfire to his bike, carefully putting the fluttering butterflies in the space under the seat. The bag was stable enough and unless they somehow crashed, Robin knew they would be alright.

With his helmet on, he smiled as she started the bike on her own, speeding them off down the road, but stayed on the boardwalk. His hands around her waist, he couldn't help but wonder if she ever felt that amazing when she rode with him. With his helmet on, the wind wasn't necessarily 'in his hair', but it was everywhere else and that was well enough for him. Some passing people stared, her speed not quite normal, but it was the speed he would have went at and candidly, he preferred it over the speed limit anyway.

But much too soon, she had stopped. He loosened his grip on her, but refused to let go until it began to get weird, as she stopped outside an auto-shop. She... didn't own any types of vehicles, so this was the last place he expected her to stop. But she stood with purpose and waited as he made sure the butterflies were still alive before following her inside the shop.

"Star," he asked, "What are we here for? You don't own any vehicles."

"Perhaps not me," she said looking around, "But Cyborg does."

"We're here because Cyborg asked you to come?"

"No," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing, "I am picking something up _for _Cyborg. He does not know it yet, though."

"So... it's a surprise?"

"Exactly."

"What are you getting, then?"

"I have already ordered it," she said, searching her pockets and pulling out a piece of paper, "This is what is it called. You will help me find it?"

He nodded, taking the paper and scanning the isles of oil and parts. Castrol GTX XL Light, was what the paper said. He knew that brand, it was an oil. It was a good brand too. Cyborg would have a cow when he saw something like that was for his T-Car.

"I've meant to ask you, Robin." Starfire said on the other side of the aisle. If he looked through the tins and gallons of oil, he could see her focused face searching for the brand. "Why does Cyborg call his car 'baby'?"

Robin chuckled, "I guess it's because he built it."

"But babies are offspring. Is that not impossible?"

"Yeah, but, its more of a personification thing. He doesn't _really _think his cars a baby."

"But I do not think its just him. Other people have 'bred' cars to make 'hybrids' and there are some cars that are 'purebreds'. Is that not the same thing?"

"Again," he explained, "Personification. People know cars are machines, but, I guess humans always refer back to what they know. It helps get the message across, I guess."

She hummed in understanding and it was quiet again as they searched for the oil. Robin turned behind him, hearing a few giggles. Seeing that it was just two girls, giggling at him as if he were on display, he turned back to his search. They giggled louder and he rolled his eyes.

See, if he had been in the dark or in a shadow, he wouldn't even have to deal with this. Not that they were _really _bothering him, but it _could _have been avoided. He could have just hoped in a shadow and 'disappeared', leaving giggling teens behind.

After hearing another giggle, he cocked his head around, seeing four girls, instead of just the two.

_Their multiplying! _Popped into his head, something Beast Boy would probably scream, and he had to hold back a chuckle to himself. Bending down to the lower shelves, he finally came across the oil. It was a small bottle for... the 225 dollars it cost. Robin really hoped Starfire hadn't paid that much money for the small container of oil.

Turning to go and find Starfire, he nearly ran right into a girl. She was probably his height exactly, with curly brown hair and gray eyes.

"Hey." she said, popping a piece of gum.

Giggling resounded and Robin turned to see that the four giggling girls was now about six of seven. _Where were they even coming from?_

They looked ready to attack, or rather, make their way over. They stared at him, planning their approach maneuver, but watching and observing closely at the 'brave' girl who went up to him first. See, if he had only been allowed to stay in the dark.

But like a hero to a victim, Starfire came from who knows where, and draped her arm around his. Robin could almost _see _the silent battle between the brunette and Star. The brunette popped her gum in a way that Robin guessed could have seemed like some kind of 'back-off' threat. But the girls look changed and one look at the brown-haired, gray eyed girl, and he knew Starfire had come back with that 'get out of my way, or else' face.

The girl spun on her heels, chin up but dignity gone, and she marched back to the teens who were no longer giggling. And while he might have punched the lights out of any man who hit on Star, she chose to deal with this situation both quietly, and effectively.

_Oh, how a woman worked._

"You found the oil!" Starfire squealed, as if nothing had just happened.

Her arm still looped around his, she dragged him out the aisle, and Robin swore she smirked back at the girls. She held up the oil to the older man behind the counter and he smiled and nodded, as they both waltzed out the door.

"You and the counter man have some kind of agreement?" he asked as she placed the oil in the seat with the butterflies.

"I told you I already paid," she laughed.

"You mean you really paid 200 dollars for that small tin of oil?" he asked, disbelieving.

"225." she corrected.

She grabbed his arm again, but instead of getting back on the bike, she began walking down the boardwalk and towards a grassy park looking area.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around that. _255 dollars. _He was just short of rich himself and he would never buy anything like that for that much money. And for someone like Starfire, who got her weekly 'allowances', as Beast Boy called it, it really was charitable for her.

Starfire stopped at an ice cream stand smiling at the man as she ordered a vanilla ice cream. Robin ordered the same for himself, watching carefully at a small boy behind him who just happened to be licking his lips like he had ordered some ice cream too.

"Would you like one?" Starfire asked, noticing the boy too.

He nodded his head shyly, looked back at his obvious mother who nodded her head, and then turned back to Starfire.

"Chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla?" the ice cream man asked, rather bored for someone who brought joy to the world.

"Strawberry!" the boy cried, his shyness gone instantly.

The man gave the ice creams out, and Robin paid the 3 dollars.

"Can my sister have some too?" the boy asked, stepping aside and revealing a little girl half his size.

Starfire cooed, immediately loving the kids and getting on her knees to talk with them. She always did love kids. The little girl whispered something to Starfire before running back behind her brother.

"Chocolate." Starfire confirmed for her to Robin.

Handing the girl her ice cream, he looked up to find that a boy, probably about 8 or 9, was also staring at him. He had his arms folded as if he felt as if the world was suddenly against him. And behind that kid was another five of six kids, licking their lips as if they had never tasted ice cream before. Sighing, he knew he would end up buying ice for all the kids. It was like feeding a stray dog.

It took another ten or twenty minutes before he finally broke free from the ice cream stand. Even though he had spent more money on ice cream than he had ever, seeing the kids happy faces was more than worth it.

"You did not spend too much, did you?" Starfire asked, as they walked down the parks street.

"Nah," he said, waving it off, "And not nearly as much as you spent today."

Starfire bumped him with her arm, but smiled.

"I just wanted to do something nice for Cyborg," she said, "He's been doing the drooling over the commercial for months."

"Really?" Robin asked, "I haven't noticed that. He drools over a lot of things."

"Particularly this. I believe it cleans out a motor and such. I am not quite sure."

Robin hummed to himself. He hadn't noticed that.

"Let us make this rule number 4," Starfire said, proudly, "The light uncovers things that are unnoticed."

Robin nodded. As someone who was bent on noticing _every single _detail, how had he missed something so... monumental?  
"Robin." Starfire said whispered urgently, shaking his arm. "Look."

She was pointing to a flower stand and Robin nearly chuckled at how big she made the littlest things seem. It was only flowers. Regardless, he dragged her bouncing, nearly floating, form over to the stand looking at all the different kinds. If anything, the stand smelled... fresh.

"I knew it," Starfire said excitedly, "You have the roses."

The man nodded mutely, captivated with Starfire's.. apparent beauty. Robin growled, knowing that Starfire could take an hour trying to pick out a piece of gum. Picking flowers? Robin wasn't sure if he could endure the mans staring for that long. And while normally, a swift uppercut to the jaw normally told the guys to stay away, he wondered if that would somehow ruin the day for Starfire.

Deciding that he would take the high road, and the nonviolent one, he leaned towards the cart, his arms trapping Starfire between them. He knew she thought nothing of it, if anything, she probably figured he was trying to get a better look at the flowers. But to non-innocent eyes he knew otherwise. With a well placed glare to the flower-man, the man backed off and turned his eyes to something else.

_Well how-a-bout that_. Robin had never had a silent battle before. To win his first was noteworthy. Maybe women knew what they were doing with the glares and the gum and the eye rolling. He had always said, Starfire was the master of facial expressions.

Looking to Starfire, he wondered if she noticed how he had just won her silently, but she seemed to be thinking hard about something. Not even looking at the flowers.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked, snapping her from her daze.

"A poem." she clarified, "I need 10 of the black roses." she told the man.

And... Robin was baffled. Roses, sure, he knew she'd love the flowers. But black ones? He could only think of one person who would possibly enjoy those.

"For Raven, huh?" he asked, pretty sure he already knew.

"Yes," Starfire said, joyously, "Her favorite poem is about black roses. I have read it, it is by Glenn McGahan. A very dark poem, but it makes you think."

"And another guess here, this is-"

"Phase 4 is done." she smiled, "I wanted to buy something sentimental for Raven, and I know his is her favorite poem. So 1 flower for each of the 10 stanzas."

"20 bucks," the man said, but Robin insisted he pay. After all, he hadn't even known Raven _had _a favorite poem.

While Starfire held the dark flowers, inspecting them closely for any hints of color or thorns, Robin pointed at a single red rose, buying it from the man who... still refused to make eye contact. Robin smirked. He was really starting to like the effects of 'silent fights'.

After a quick inner argument about what he should say, he figured actions spoke louder than words and simply held out the red flower for her to see. He merely held the flower in front of her and waited for Starfire to look up. The moment she spotted it, the black roses were shoved into his arms as she grabbed the single red rose, smiling to herself.

Robin felt a bit of achievement build up in him. She had completely discarded Raven's gift for the single rose he brought for her. For a few moments more, she just stared at the rose in her hands, but in an instant, she had wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. From experience, he knew to calm down and allow what little oxygen was allowed to flow, but this hug was different. It wasn't her usual bone-crushing-tendon-breaking hug. He actually still had the strength to hug her back. Which in itself felt weird.

And... he didn't even care that pedestrians were smiling at them.

"Thank you." she said pulling back.

"No problem." he said, wanting to say more, but not knowing what he would say.

"We must go," she said, tucking the rose in her hair, "Raven has told me that Phase 5 is waiting at the center of the park."

"Do you want to go back for the cycle?" he asked, "This park is pretty big and it may take us a while."

"No bikes." she said, motioning to one of the many prohibited signs.

She bit her lip and he tapped his foot. Fast transportation, huh? Seeing a couple roller skating in the distance, an amusing thought struck him.

"Wait right here." he said, running off before she could question him.

It took a minute of negotiating with the couple, but he was finally able to buy the skates from them. Oddly enough they fit him fine and he knew Starfire would have no problem too. Leaving the barefoot, and money-happy couple, he laced his skates up, and rolled over to Starfire, a grin on his face.

"Its faster than walking." he said, skating a circle around her.

"I've never skated before," she confessed, "Beast Boy says it's a bad idea to try something new in front of other people."

"Oh, c'mon." he whined, "Beast Boy's a big baby. Besides, it doesn't get more summery-sun-happy and lighter than this. Don't discourage me, here."

"It _is _a rather 'light' thing to do."

"So..." he said, shaking the skates at her, "We gonna try?"

"I shall do my best." she said sighing, but he knew she was secretly proud of herself. After all, he wouldn't normally offer to do something this... light. Normally, if it involved the sun, he passed on the activity typically before he even knew what it was he was passing on.

After taking a few minutes to lace up her skates, he stood, his hands outstretched to help her stand up from the grass. He tucked the flowers at the top of his shirt behind him and just hoped that: a) he didn't fall on his back and crush them, and b) they didn't fall out.

"What are the chances that I may fall and be utterly embarrassed?" she asked, taking his hands.

"By yourself, 100 percent," he said, pulling her up, "But with me?" she slipped forwards, flying into his chest. "Zero."

For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, but he broke eye contact and helped her back up. He held her arms for a moment more, just allowing her to get the feel of standing on the skates. But after a minute, still holding on to her arms, he began rolling backwards. He smiled at how uncomfortable she looked.

He held his arms outstretched, his plan to teach her what to do with her legs, but she freaked out at the distance he had put between them, and she pulled on his arms. Being on skates, it only brought them together, she hadn't realized that she would just swing herself forwards.

She wrapped her hands around his waist and even when he tried, he couldn't get her off. But then again, did he really _want_ her to let him go? Wasn't this just nice as it was? His body and heart said yes, they were completely in sync on that aspect. But his brain kept reminding him about certain doom. Was this whole outing a mistake? Had he been in Gotham, Bruce would never allow him to go out with her. He'd say it was too much like a 'date'. Too much emotional strain on it. And the whole 'taking off his glasses?' What was up with that? He _knew _Bruce would be highly upset with that course of action. But didn't Bruce have a habit of making spur of the moment decisions too? Some good. Some bad. But then, their was the fact that he wasn't even _in_ Gotham anymore and Bruce wasn't their to instruct him. Wasn't he old enough to make his own decisions? Make his own friends? Go out when and with _who _he wanted?

"How far?" she asked suddenly, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"Depends," he answered, still skating backwards, "Where are we going?"

"Big tree. Middle of the park."

"Then we're about here," he said, spinning to the side quickly to stop them.

She tripped with the sudden stop, but he spun her around by her arms, catching her.

"I wish to take these off now," she said as he led her to the grassy area under the big tree.

Robin just smiled at her, helping her take off her skates. The first sunny-happy thing he did in years and she didn't even like it. How ironic.

He took the flowers from his back, as they were beginning to cause unreasonable itchiness and set them in the grass beside him and her. He leaned back in the grass, the shade being a welcome savior. He was sure he was at least three shades tanner.

"Robin?" she asked, looking at him timidly.

He had seen that look many times. She was either about to ask an embarrassing question, or she was unsure of something she was about to do. It was always interesting to see what she came up with.

Sitting up so he could see her face fully, he raised an eyebrow at her, the shock of remembering that she could see his eyes nearly causing him to blush.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"Nothing is 'up', per-se, " she said, wringing her hands, "But there is something I wish to give you."

Now it was his turn to begin wringing his fingers. She was his best friend, but her gifts, at least the Tameranians ones, were mostly dangerous and pretty gross. He always took them in stride though, smiling and hugging and thanking her, even though his gift would most likely want to eat the flesh off his arms and the skin from his legs.

Mentally preparing himself to fight an alien swamp creature, he mentally practiced his big 'thank you' and 'your the best' and 'how awesome is this' smiles. But with his eyes exposed, he wondered if she'd be able to see through the phoniness now. She was always shockingly good at reading him. And that was without seeing his eyes.

"One moment." she said, getting up and going to the tree.

She came back seconds later with a big black box with a red bow on it.

_ Raven, _was all he could think. Sometimes, those girls were extremely mysterious to him. They talked mentally more times than they let on. He should know, he had been with her the whole day and already, Raven had provided two things for her without them even saying a word out loud.

"I wish to present you with this," she said, taking a seat beside him, "I am not sure whether or not you will appreciate it, though."

"Star," he said, eying to box with caution, "You know I love all of your gifts."

"I appreciate you _attempting_ to love them Robin, but I know you do not like them all."

And once again, she had shocked him with her knowledge on him. She knew many true things that he didn't even tell her. Remind him again why he ever even wore the mask around her? Because it was pretty clear that she could see through him with or without it.

"I appreciate the thought," he said, "Anything from you is special."

She seemed to take a deep breath and relax.

"I will make this a rule then. Rule number 5: the light can shed light on the hearts deepest wants," she said, pushing the box at him.

That last rule scared him. Deepest wants? What was that supposed to mean?

He cast a look around, the park was mostly empty, and that made him feel better. She knew him well. His deepest wants? No, he didn't want anyone seeing that.

Pulling at the string of the box, its perky ribbon undid and slid out neatly in his hand. Out the corner of his eyes he saw her ball up into a ball and hide her face in embarrassment, and suddenly, curiosity was killing him. In a swift movement, he removed the top and stared down in the box.

Dust immediately followed the lid and he found himself choking heavily.

"They're old." came her muffled voice.

"I figured." he said, fanning his hand in front of his face

He peered into the box. He stole a glance at a still bawled up in a ball and pulled out one of the _13_ books.

He smiled at her shyness.

"Star, sit up. I don't even know what it is."

She reached over, her quivering hands taking the book from his hand. She was shaking? What was embarrassing that she shaking?

"Read the summary." she said, handing it back

"Dear Reader," he read, still eying her curiously, "The book you are holding in your hands is a short-lived edition of a book that will likely make your life shorter as well." He raised an eyebrow at that and looked to Kory, but her face was still buried in her knees.

"The tale of three Baudelaire children, who find themselves thrown into an unhappy situation," he read on, "containing a treacherous villain with an evil scheme and bad manners, becomes more and more dreadful on each page, and everyone so foolhardy as to read it will find themselves weeping and moaning by the end of the book.

This book is offered at an introductory price, but it introduces the reader to such unpleasantries as a disastrous fire, itchy clothing, a baby trapped in a cage, a plot to steal an enormous fortune, and dusty curtains.

I made a solemn promise to write down these wretched tales, but you have no such promise, and if I were you I would put down a book this terrible, no matter how reasonably priced.

With all due respect,

Lemony Snicket."

_Lemony Snicket. _The name sounded so familiar. Then, it sort of hit him.

"Star?"he asked, picking up another one of the long serious' books out of tho box. "This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

She _eeped, _and he knew instantly that yes, this was indeed what he thought it was.

"It is so personal," she said, sitting up slowly, "I was not sure whether or not you would want me being so close to your alias. It is just, when you told me that you liked books and you mentioned this one, it just seemed such a small request I... I could not deny you it."

He was still staring dumbfoundedly at the first book in the series. And a little confused at the last book as well. But he nodded his head anyway.

"I understand if you do not wish to keep them," she whispered, and his head snapped up to look at her.

"Star," he said, moving her chin to make her look at him, "I don't even know how you found the books-"

"The Titans," she interrupted. "When I told them the summary, without telling them why of course, they all helped out. Raven knows many books and she was able to help with the author. Cyborg is connected to all the libraries and he got the title. And Beast Boy found were to get them. Raven sent them a little while ago."

The Titans? They all had pitched in for him. They didn't even know why.

"I do not know what I was thinking," she said, shaking her head away, "This is your past I am prying into. I had no right."

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "_I_ was the one to tell _you_. You listened to me. For that I should be grateful. But then, you always do."

He smiled at her, and her return smile told him that she felt better about all of this. It was his big mouth that he had let free anyway. Besides, if he didn't want her prying into his personal life, then he never would have taken off his glasses in front of her. He trusted her, he really did.  
"You know," he said, opening the first book and flipping through the pages. "The book really isn't as scary as I made it seem. It's just, unfortunate. Like one of your lifetime movies."

She seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Might I ask a favor, then?"

He nodded at her. "Sure."

"Would," she paused, seeming to compose herself, "...would you mind if I read it too?"

Wordlessly, he held the book out to her, his intent on just allowing her to see it, but to his surprise, she opened to the first page and cleared her throat. He tilted his head at her, her voice sounding as she began to read the first pages.

It was all too familiar. The tone in which she read. The words of the book itself. It instantly made him think of his mother and her soothing voice. But he wasn't sad or upset. Instead, he laid back, resting in the grass. The sun had finished rising and sitting high in the sky and was beginning its trek down. It was below the tree lines now and shining brightly in his face and lighting the area in a bright, orange-like glow.

But it didn't bother him. Instead, he relaxed and focused on the words Starfire was saying.

* * *

They were near chapter six when she finally stopped. It was clear, just by her voice, she was enjoying the book. And even if it hadn't been the book he had been so attached to as a child, he would have enjoyed her melodious voice reading to him all the same.

How smooth her voice was. How it rose and fell in all the right places. How fluent she was with every word and sentence. It reminded him so much of how his mother read to him. How she always changed her voice, even slightly, when a different character spoke. Both his mother and his best friend had magnificent speaking voices, and he knew, from that day on, that she would finish the series with him. Maybe she would read to him every night. Maybe every weekend. He wasn't sure, but he knew that if he could get back the degaged and calm feeling he had at the moment, that he would wait forever.

"It is late." Starfire said, bookmarking the page, "I can barely see in the light."

"Light a starbolt," he whined, turning to face her, "We still have a good half an hour."

"No." she laughed, "We should make our way home now. Our friends will worry."

"They know your safe with me."

"Robin." she fake-scolded.

"Alright, alright." he said, sitting up.

It was only dusk and the sun was just visible, but she was right. They needed to get home.

He carried the box of books on their way back to the motorcycle and she carried the flowers. He was a bit upset that she didn't walk right on his heels or right beside him, like she would normally do when it was getting dark. But he found that he was a lot more happier seeing her waltz with confidence rather than fear.

He checked the butterflies again when they reached his cycle and squeezed in the rest of things. He suddenly made the connection that he had basically spent his whole day getting things for the team. The butterflies for Beast Boy. The oil for Cyborg. The flowers for Raven. Half of that stuff, he had been oblivious to anyway.

"Star," he said, turning towards her, "Your idea of fun, is doing things for other people?"

She smiled, as if she had expected this. "Perhaps it is not my _idea_ of fun, but I think of it as a bonus."

"I didn't even know they wanted this stuff." Robin said, looking again in his little trunk, ""Do you always pay this much attention to us? Always trying to make _us _happy?"

"Isn't that part of being happy? Part of being light? What good is being happy and enjoying a great day, if no one else experiences a little of it with you. That's our last rule. Rule Number 6: The light is best enjoyed, when everyone in it is happy."

Rule Number 6. If that was true, then where did she fit in? Where was her happiness?

"I enjoyed my day with you," she said, as if reading his mind, "Specifically seeing you with the dolphins. Do they really have tactic maneuvers that involve shallow water?"

"Yes," he said, but his heart wasn't in the answer.

Instead, it was forming a brilliant plan. A heist. An idea that under normal conditions, he wouldn't dare to even dream about. But it was perfect, and he knew just how to execute it.

* * *

He drove home that time, she having a hard time recognizing things in the dark. When they got back to the tower, she had decided that she wanted to surprise her friends with their gifts and so she flew them and the gifts to the roof so that she could just enter the common room. She had been excited to see the looks on the Titans faces when they heard that he had been apart of something light and happy.

But he had waved her off, telling her that he had somethings to check on that she could go ahead and present the gifts. She had been a bit hesitant, intent on making sure everyone knew Robin had helped with the gifts, but he assured her, they'd be fine with his absence.

He followed her down the stairs but turned right where she turned left. He waited until he heard the door swish close before he jetted down the hall and to his room. Replacing a mask on his face he went to his closet for the things he needed to complete Rule Number 6.

He could see just fine, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dark, but he stood from his closet suddenly and walked to his curtains. He had shut them earlier from when Beast Boy had rudely thrown them open.

But now, the open curtains was his doing. With rattling curtain rings, he flicked them to the side, allowing the moons bright light to shine in. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad waking up to the sun. He knew he still would hate watching the sunrises in the mornings, but this was a start. And for once, he didn't mind.

But that moment was cut short as he remembered he was on a time limit. Rushing back to his closet, he grabbed a black bag he hadn't used in years and rushed out his room and down the hall. The code to Starfire's room slipped out his fingers as easily as his own code did. Setting the bag on her bed, he opened up the bag, grabbing the barely used paint brush and looking wearily up at her ceiling.

* * *

"Hey dude!" Beast Boy screamed when Robin entered the common room. "This stuff is awesome!"

"Thank you." Raven said, walking by, and although she didn't acknowledge him any further, it was more thanks than he had ever gotten from her.

He watched a moment as she put her flowers in a vase and filled it with water. When she normally got flowers, mostly from fans, she either trashed them, crushed them to death, or gave them to Starfire. For her to actually try to preserve them meant something fierce.

Cyborg was crying on the sofa, running his hands over the bottle of oil. He read every word on the bottle, and then took pictures.

"Man," he sniffed, "This _so _makes up for The Shadow Games. When y'all doing it again?"

Beast Boy had carefully laid the jars of butterflies on the floor and out of the way of the chaos. He danced around them joyously jubilant, but Robin knew it was killing him to see them in those jars. Nevertheless, he whistled If Your Happy And You Know It, and danced some more.

"Is this not worth it?" Starfire whispered behind him. "The best part of the day."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "Their pretty happy."

"Their ecstatic!" she cried, "They deserved this."

Now was as good of time as any.

"Hey," he said, taking her hand, "I got to show you something."

She looked a little suspicious, but followed him as he led her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" she giggled.

"It's a surprise."

"But I've been with you all day. When could you plan a surprise?"

"That's a secret."

"I'm learning a lot of secrets today."

"So you are."

He stopped her at her room and opened the door. She brushed passed him and into the lit room, because turning off the light first would have ruined the whole thing. Excitement rolling off of her in waves, but he smiled when she looked around the same room that she had left earlier. Nothing seemed different, to her.

She turned back to him, confused.

"What am I looking at? Where is the surprise?" she asked politely, probably not sure if she was looking at her surprise or not.

"Oh," he said, nonchalantly, "Its invisible in the light."

She raised a confused eyebrow at him, but he just motioned with his head to her light switch.

"You are 'the weird'," she smiled, going to her light.

Within a second, the lights disappeared and her ceilings art was visible. He thanked with all his heart that he had come across that odd mixture of paint all those years ago and he thanked himself for saving it.

In all colors of the day, her ceiling sparkled with the dots and artwork of stars; her favorite thing in the world. He knew she knew all about them. About the dwarf ones and the blue ones. The few green ones and the yellow and white ones. The brightest ones were the suns, because they were stars too. And the few black spaces were spiraled, resembling black holes or comets and asteroids. He made sure he got it all right.

She squealed and he knew she had spotted the most obvious star. The single pink one, big in size and bright in color. Her planer, Tamaran. He, of course, made earth just as prominent, because this was her home, but earth wasn't pink, and it didn't glow, so it took some creativity on his part to make that work.

She hadn't said a word, but he was sure that if he could see her, he'd see that she was near tears.  
"Thank you," she whispered, taking his hand and still managing to hug him.

"Rule Number 6," he quoted, "The light is best enjoyed, when everyone in it is happy. Now, even in the dark, you're in the light."

She squeezed his hand, but made no effort to remove it, and he didn't make her. Instead, he squeezed her back.

"Oooohh," cooed Beast Boy from the door, "Somethings going on. Little Robin/Starfire time, huh? Sorry we bothered."

"Shut up," Raven said, hitting him upside his head. "This is special."

"You read to many books," Beast Boy said, massaging his head.

"Well that's nice." Cyborg pointed out, "A glowing ceiling and a glowing Robin."

Robin knew he had spilled a few drops on himself, painting on the ceiling wasn't easy, but in the dark, he could see that he was basically as colorful as her ceiling was.

"Man, but now I got to ask," Cyborg said, leaning against Starfire's door frame, "Why now? How did _this_ all start?"

How did it all start? Robin had woken up to perfect darkness. Beautiful blackness. But somehow, it had been transformed into a day full of sunny things and light. But, despite it all, he had to say, he had fun. Honestly. No lie. Hanging out with Starfire. Enjoying the sun together. It _was _fun. And maybe, if she ever asked, and he knew she would, whether or not he enjoyed her 'games', he'd say absolutely. He might even ask her what else she up her sleeve. She had so many secrets up in her mind. So much information on their city, his friends, that he'd just _have _figure out what else was there. He had so much more about her to learn about.

"Well," Starfire, giggled, "It all started with the Light Games."

* * *

A/N: So? Did you like it? Its wasn't as humorous as the first, but I threw in some moments. Let me guys know whats on your minds. I can't help or write if I don't hear or read from you guys.

If you want magical things to happen to you; **_Read and Review_**

_ScarletDrake


End file.
